1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ink cartridges. In particular, the present invention is directed towards ink cartridges which may be used in combination with ink jet printers.
2. Description of Related Art
Ink cartridges which are configured to be used in combination with ink jet printers are known in the art.